Horse Drabble
by Cennamace
Summary: Merlin is hurt and he needs to get back to Camelot. Arthur and Gwaine are with him. Problem: There are only two horses. Let's see who will walk. Some random Merlin Arthur Gwaine Friendship story.
1. Funny

**Horse Drabble**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone!<strong>

**I was inspired to write this story while reading CoolCarrot's story "SpoilOpilous" and I asked for permission to write a story basing on this. So it's a legal stealing.^^ Many thanks again for this to CoolCarrot. Hope you like it!^^**

**Actually I had many ideas for this scene and wasn't able to choose one. So I decided to write several versions of this one situation as drabble. Let's count the victories!**

**First to go: The funny one.**

**Next: The emotional option.**

**Later: The dramatic stage.**

**Even later: The noble way.**

**I guess I could add some more.^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and please excuse all mistakes, I'm no native speaker and had no time to proofread everything. However, please enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was affront enough allowing a servant to make a crown prince worry for him. It was unthinkable to let that worry grow huge enough to actually initiate a search for someone as meaningless as a common servant who in fact was useful for nothing but to amuse about his clumsy idiocy.<p>

Fine, Arthur had dealt with this as well as the lowering of his pride to investigate and treat Merlins wounds when he and Gwaine had finally found him injured outside on a far away field.

_But then the point was reached when it was enough:_

Arthur helped Merlin to stand up and walked towards the horses that Gwaine brought to them. He was sitting on one of two.

Suddenly Arthur hesitated, watching Gwaine who showed no effort or intention to give the seat on his horse free.

Arthur gestured at the knight to get down but Gwaine ignored it obviously with a hidden grin.

Arthurs staring eyes could have pierced through him until Gwaine finally mirrored the determination with his own gaze.

Merlin looked up and down between both of them until he had enough.

"Hey, just go on with this. I'll just go ahead by foot – on the one that's left uninjured – and I'm sure I'll be back to Camelot before you've even moved a meter while fighting for the horse ride."

Gwaine and Arthur snapped out of their staring and looked at Merlin speechless for a moment.

But Arthur soon found back to his confirmed self.

"Don't be ridiculous. Gwaine will gladly walk to let you ride."

But Gwaine had other plans.

"Oh, wasn't it the royal princess who wanted to search for her servant so that she could have her golden locks brushed again until they sparkle? So it's your turn to take the walk. It fit's you so much better."

"Don't you dare, Gwaine! It was your restless wish to find Merlin even more than it was mine. I just volunteered because I didn't want to see you cry for losing your little friend."

"Pathetic, you were the one who ran around in panic, fearing for his beloved handyman never to come back and leave you all alone, forcing you to tidy up behind yourself."

"I don't cause more work than any other prince."

"Pah, not all servants of whole Camelot could get rid of the dreck you cause. Just look at your poor servant. He's thin and powerless by all the duties you put on him. I guess he will die soon if he returns to Camelot and continues serving you."

"It's not my fault that he has no stamina. He was even thinner when he entered my service."

"Can't imagine that. Surely he refused to eat because he couldn't take your stupid babbling anymore."

"You forget that he is the one who always talks nonsense, making me lose my appetite."

"Hey, he's doing you a favour. You're getting fat!"

"Hah! Me? Just look at yourself, drunkard! All the beer and mead caused some pregnancy on you."

"Shut up, princess."

"Think of something new, wino!"

"Pratty Girl!"

"Soaker!"

"King of Fools!"

"Pisshead!"

"Clown!"

"Boozer!"

"Buffoon!"

**"Losers!"**

Both turned around and spotted Merlin far away on horseback laughing at them. He had managed to get up Arthurs horse by himself and grabbed the rein of Gwaines horse as well, trotting away.

The knights looked at each other in shock until they finally raced after Merlin angrily.

"You will stop at once, Merlin! Give my horse back!"

"No, Merlin, just keep Arthurs but give mine back!"

Merlin grinned and halted for a moment just to let the men approach a little.

Then he suddenly let go of Gwaines horse and galloped away while shouting.

"Here you go, let's see who gets the horse first."

Laughing he went on, realizing with a grin that the free horse just looked at the screaming men for a second but finally followed his conspecific instead, leaving behind some frustrated men who had to run all the way back to Camelot by foot.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I couldn't stop myself being mean.^^<strong>

**Okay, next drabble will be a little bit more serious. If you like?**

**Please review!**

**Bye, Cennamace**

* * *

><p><strong>Addition: I've started a Poll to give you the chance to vote for what kind of future chapters you would like to read. Please click on my Profile and vote!<br>**


	2. Time for some Vengeance

**Time for some Vengeance**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! <strong>

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, Favs and Alerts!**

**I should really stop writing chapters when I'm angry but I did it again. Sorry! I just had a very bad day and here's the result. I hadn't planned to write a second part to chapter one but suddenly this idea hit me. **

**I promise I'll write the announced emotional chapter soon. Just see this as a little gift for the waiting time.**

**By the way, I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter to this or my other stories because I'll be on vacation for about a week. And I doubt that I'll have internet access or the time to write. But I'll see what I can do.**

**Please enjoy reading and I would love to receive some reviews!**

* * *

><p>Finally, after hours of stupid walking they had made it back to Camelot. The pinnacles of the castle were already in sight. It was about time because the sun disappeared mockingly, just as if it wanted to taunt the exhausted runners additionally.<p>

But Arthur – as glad as he felt that this walking was finally over – had only one thing in his royal mind:

_**Mer**_**lin!**

How could this stupid excuse of a servant dare to run away with the prince's horse after all the time he, the heir to the throne, had sacrificed to search for him?

Oh no, Merlin wouldn't get away from his punishment, not this time. Arthur didn't bother how much his servant might be injured, this meant serious _vengeance_!

Arthur looked to his right where Gwaine was walking. The prince sensed that the newly knight was pissed as well but for some unknowable reason, the man actually seemed to see some fun in this mess. Arthur really couldn't see the reason and he was sick of wild guessing.

"What are you grinning about, Gwaine? Is it really that funny to walk three hours just because our little _Mer_lin had lost his mind?"

Gwaine juggled, holding his head high as if he was a royal person.

"Of course I could imagine better things to do right now. Hah, some nice mead would be fantastic. But to watch your dull face when Merlin went off and to hear all your ridiculous cursing on the way was worth the foot work. As soon as we're back I have to congratulate my old friend to this extra-ordinary show."

Arthur stopped his walk for a moment, gaping at Gwaine disbelieving.

"You can't be serious!"

But the addressed knight kept walking, grating the prince just as much attention as to speak back over his shoulder bored.

"Am I ever? Na, don't worry, he'll get some pay back from me but I'll be some more creative than you will be."

Arthur hurried to keep up with him.

"Oh, what do you expect me to do exactly?"

"Easy, first, you'll yell at him – what makes no difference because Merlin's far too used to this. Second, you'll punch him – what also makes no sense because if you overdo it, he won't be able to lift a single finger for serving you. Third, you'll throw him into the stocks. But let me tell you, Merlin will love some peace and quiet without you, our dear _annoyhighness_. Besides, let's say you'll let him out after – maybe – 3 days, your chambers will be a mess! And you'll sink on your knees in front of him, begging that he'll take care of it because you won't be able to take a single straight step anymore."

Arthur watched Gwaine with narrowed eyes.

"What was it again that drove me to knight you?"

"Wisdom!"

"Surely not!"

"Hm, then it must have been my extraordinarily good look."

"Oh, shut up! However, are you finished babbling absurd prognoses about my planned action?"

"Not really but you might tell me if you're royally idiotic brain has come up with something better."

Arthur was really close to slap Gwaine but he considered some violent response wouldn't be recommendable. After all, this wasn't Merlin who would just stand there and let the prince express his anger without punching back. Merlin used words for something like that but Gwaine was another type.

Merlin, yeah, that's the topic he should focus on, especially because Gwaine asked for it so dearly. So the prince swallowed down any fury about Gwaine's insults and answered instead with his nose raised to the sky.

"I surely have better plans."

"Let me hear them."

"Where would be the fun? I won't risk letting you give away all this to Merlin."

"Admit it, you just have nothing in mind."

"Yes, I _do_!"

Arthur got angry – again.

"Really? Let me hear!"

"No!"

"So, you still haven't come up with something!"

"I _have_!"

"So?"

"Fine!"

Arthur breathed in deeply as if he made a dramatic pause. But in fact he needed the time to figure something out. He hated it when Gwaine was right.

"Well, I'll …"

"Yes?"

Gwaine watched the prince with pointedly curious eyes.

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Forgive me, my liege!"

Arthur shot another devastating look at the smirking knight but continued.

"I'll force Merlin to ..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Camelot Merlin was lying on his bed. Gaius had cared for him as soon as his ward had arrived.<p>

After the physician had finished his treatment he came to wonder.

"Tell me Merlin, where are Arthur and Gwaine?"

"Why do you ask?"

Merlin obviously wanted to avoid the topic, realizing that he might have gone too far. Gwaine would surely take this little prank with some humour but Arthur ... Oh, the prince might actually kill him for this.

"Merlin, I see that you hide something!"

"Me? Noooo!"

Not believing this impish answer Gaius took his place next to Merlin's bed, observing his ward more closely.

"Merlin, I can't imagine that they would go out searching for you and just let you hobble up here alone. Where are they?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably to his right side so that he didn't have to look at Gaius anymore.

"It's not my fault, they argued!"

"About what?"

"The horse."

"And?"

"I don't know who won!"

"You mean you left without them?"

"Sort of."

"Merlin, how could you?"

"Stop yelling at me, Gaius. Arthur will do that anyway as soon as he returns."

"Really, Merlin, I don't want to be in your skin right now."

"Me neither. But they deserved it. They acted so childish."

"And you weren't?"

Merlin sighed, he knew that Gaius was right and dared not to answer.

The physician clearly saw that Merlin felt guilty and left his chair to walk over to a cupboard.

Soon he returned to Merlin and passed him a potion.

"Here, drink this. It's against the pain."

Merlin took it and swallowed it down.

Gaius took the vessel back and continued his mentoring.

"You really should learn about consequences, Merlin!"

"I know."

Merlin closed his eyes, trying to figure out a way how he could calm Gaius as well as the approaching princely thunder storm.

* * *

><p>But he couldn't go on talking to Gaius as some moments later the door was suddenly pushed open harshly.<p>

Gwaine stormed inside, panting heavily for air as he ran to Merlin's bed.

Gaius and Merlin held their breath by seeing his serious face. Panic was filling Gwaine's voice as he shouted at Merlin.

"Merlin, you better get out of here at once and hide for the rest of your life! If the prince finds you, believe me, this will be your end!"

Merlin wasn't sure if Gwaine just wanted to scare him in order to achieve some revenge or if he was serious.

"Do you mean Arthur wants to kill me?"

"Worse! Believe me, you don't want to know what he had planned. Hurry, now!"

But Merlin still doubted to be in real danger.

"What can be worse than death?"

"He wants to ..."

But Gwaine couldn't end his sentence. He was cut off by the prince who had just entered.

"_**Mer**_**lin! **Stay where you are! I have some urgent business with you!"

Merlin finally started to panic at the sight of the angry prince. He surly was up to something horrible.

Gwaine stepped between Merlin and Arthur, trying to stop the prince.

"Come on, Arthur, it wasn't that bad. Merlin doesn't deserve this."

But Arthur just shoved him aside.

"Don't get in my way, Gwaine! This is just between me and _Mer_lin!"

Arthur went straight to Merlin's bed while the servant would have loved to disappear with some magic.

But then Gaius stepped in, making Arthur halt for a moment.

"Arthur, please, I know Merlin overdid it but you can't hurt him. I've just treated him and I forbid anything that would impair his status."

But again Arthur shoved the hindrance in form of the physician out of his way though with more care than to Gwaine.

"Don't worry, Gaius, he'll receive no physical wounds from this. But I can't guarantee for his mental state when this is over. **Enter**!"

Arthur had raised his voice for the last word.

Shyly someone entered the room. The figure was covered in a dark robe which made it impossible for anyone to spot who was beyond this.

Enjoying the silence of the others, Arthur encouraged the person.

"Don't be afraid. As I've told you, my servant is eager getting to know you. He has told me by himself that he loves you."

A strangely sounding giggle occurred from under the cloak. The being overcame the last distance until it finally stood right in front of a confused Merlin.

The person lowered his hood and revealed a very hideous stinking monster. Merlin was frozen in shock. Was this the Catrina-troll? No, she was dead, Arthur had killed her, he had witnessed that with his own eyes.

But Merlin had no need to make further guesses because Arthur broke the silence.

"May I introduce? This is Annabell, sister of the one we knew as Catrina. She was eager to get to know you, Merlin. Come on, Annabell, can't you see how much Merlin is pleased to see you? He is shy like you, so why don't you greet him? He's injured right now but I guess a sweet kiss of his secret _love_ could heal him _quickly!_"

The ugly troll jumped up in joy and threw herself on the defenceless Merlin, pressing her disgusting lips on the servant.

Gwaine and Gaius wrapped their faces to a hugely disgusted and worried grimace. Neither of them wanted to be in Merlin's position nor did they find the courage to step in.

After a felt eternity had passed, the troll went up again, blushed (if this was even possible to recognize on this filthy skin) and ran out of the room shrieking.

But she stopped, ran back to the door and screamed.

"I'll be back soon, my love! Please wait for me!"

Then she finally vanished.

Merlin looked as if he was shocked to death. His eyes shuddered uncontrollably while his body was unable to move.

Arthur bowed down to him, smiling evilly.

"Don't do something like that _ever_ again or I'll force you to marry her. Got it?"

Merlin nodded weakly, noting mentally that he should better move out or the beast would surely come over again to claim more of him.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Merlin shot up in his bed, breathing heavily and feeling the sweat running down from his forehead.<p>

His eyes ran around in panic as he watched the scene in front of him. Gaius, Gwaine and Arthur were sitting silently around his bed, seeming to awake just from Merlin's sitting up.

But they couldn't say anything because Merlin already yelled.

"What ... where ... why am I still lying here? I must go ... at once ... where she can't find me!"

Gaius stepped to him, placing his hand calming on Merlin's shoulder and spoke.

"Easy, Merlin. Calm down. What are you afraid of?"

"Or who are you talking about?" Gwaine threw in.

"I ... she ... the troll ... I don't want to ... no ... never again ..."

All were irritated until Arthur finally asked.

"Who the heck are you talking about?"

"The troll! Catrina's sister. You've seen it! She kissed me. How could you forget that?"

Gwaine and Arthur looked at each other in total confusion until Gaius finally couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh heartily.

"Merlin, everything's all right. You've dreamed. It was a nightmare. I gave you a sleeping potion that intensifies feelings. It increased your feeling guilty while you slept and made you imagine horrible things that would occur to you in return."

Merlin looked puzzled at his mentor, not able to understand.

But finally Arthur and Gwaine joined the laughter. Soon the prince was near to some tears.

"You've really dreamt that a troll had kissed you? Hahaha! That's so much better than any punishment that I could have come up with! But it serves you perfectly right for what you did to us!"

Gwaine patted Merlin's back giggling.

"Pal, you really have an odd imagination! I don't have such fancy dreams, even not when I'm drunk."

Merlin looked at them offended.

"This isn't funny! It was so horrible. This was as if I really felt it."

All around Merlin snorted with laughter until their bellies started to hurt.

Gwaine broke out cheering.

"Can I be your best man for the marriage?"

Angered Merlin replied.

"No! There will be no marriage!"

"How sad! I'd had so good toasts for the celebration."

Arthur bowed towards Merlin, trying in vain to get back to his serious self as he spoke to his servant.

"Merlin, you better don't do something like that _ever _again or I promise I'll search for a fitting troll for you personally. Am I understood?"

Merlin looked at him but denied to be the looser.

"Arthur, trolls are magical creatures, they are not allowed in Camelot. And I don't think your father will like to have another one around. We don't want to have him fall in love again, don't we?"

Now it was Merlin who giggled.

And Arthur thought back embarrassed to the time when he had a troll as stepmother. 'Damn, no good idea.'

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Horrible? I know.<strong>

**I also know that this was totally insane. Blame it on my strange mood. I just needed an adjustment to my serious and sad story 'Hurting Truth'.**

**However, maybe some of you enjoyed it anyhow.**

**Have a nice week!**

**Bye, Cennamace**


End file.
